


Versace on the Floor

by overcastskeleton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, I hope my parents never find this account, My First Smut, Porn With Plot, Ties, kinda shy reader, semi-public smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastskeleton/pseuds/overcastskeleton
Summary: Reader wears a dress that gets Loki all hot and bothered





	Versace on the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut...that being said I don't think it was complete trash

You twisted your arm behind you, your fingers barely brushing the tiny silver zipper on your dress.

“I don’t understand why I have to attend Tony’s dinner party.” His voice drifted from the bathroom. “I don’t like him, and he sure as hell doesn’t like me.” He walked into your shared room.

“Because, he is my boss and I worked on the project with him. Plus I bought this really great dress, and I’ll be damned if I don’t show it off tonight,” You said, unsuccessfully attempting to zip up your dress once again. “Can you help zip me up?”

He was wearing a black suit, with a dark button-up shirt and a forest green tie.  

You faced the full length mirror on the wall. “You look nice.”

Loki walked up behind you slowly. “No, I don’t even hold a candle to the way you look right now.” His finger lightly traced along the bare strip of skin  on your back.

You bit your bottom lip as your eyes met his in the mirror.

“I’ve never really like Midgardian garb, but there’s something about this one...” His fingers danced across your shoulders. “I quite like it.” Loki pressed a kiss to the junction where your neck and shoulder met.

Your breath hitched in your throat as his teeth skimmed along your shoulder. “I’-I’m glad you do.”

His nose brushed along your neck. “We should be going soon,” Loki whispered, catching your earlobe between his teeth. “We don’t want to be late.” He  deftly pulled up your zipper and stepped away from you, smirking.

You took a deep breath, trying to calm your racing heart.

Loki offered you your coat and purse, and escorted you to the car Tony has provided for you. He didn’t touch you, but you could feel his eyes on you the entire ride. By the time the car pulled up to the Avengers’ tower, the sexual tension had become so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

**^^^^^^**

“And so I grabbed the tank, flew up to the general’s quarters, dropped it at his feet and was like ‘Boom! You looking for this?’” Rhodey said enthusiastically. He grinned widely as his story was met with a chorus of laughter. “A little War Machine story for ya.”

You chuckled quietly and grabbed another shot glass from a plate as a server passed you by. You downed it in one swing and winced as the alcohol worked its way down your throat.

“It wasn’t that bad of a story.” Bruce leaned on the bar beside you. “The exposition could have been a little better, but the ending made it worth it.”

You shrugged. “It might be better if he didn’t tell it every time there was a social gathering.”

“Cut him some slack, he doesn’t have a lot of stories to tell.” Tony walked up, holding two glasses of champagne.

“I heard that Stark.” Rhodey yelled. “I seem to recall one very interesting story, where I kicked your drunk ass and then took your suit.”

Tony offered you one of the glasses, you took it with a smile. “The keyword in that sentence is _drunk_. You would have never beat me if I was sober.”

“ _Oh_ , so there are days when you’re sober?” Bruce raised his eyebrows. “That’s a first.”

“Well, some of the best artists created their works while intoxicated. Billy Joel  for example-”

You held a hand up. “Are you really comparing yourself to Billy Joel right now? Him, a legend and you a-”

“Subpar superhero,” Clint said, drifting over to hear the rest of your conversation.

“Thanks Barton.” Tony rolled his eyes. “I created a new element once! Anyone remember that?”

“I think you might have mentioned it once or twice,” Bruce said.

“Try a thousand.” You sipped from the glass.

Tony groaned. “I would love to have our annual Tony Roast Session, but tonight is not all about me-”

“For once.” Clint said coughing into his elbow.

“-it’s about (Y/N). Tonight is her night. Without her, this company would have sunk into the ground years ago.”

“Well, somebody has to keep you in line, Tony. I hardly think it warrants a speech,” You assured him.

Tony raised his glass. “A toast then? Great,” he continued without waiting for your response. “Everyone gather round. Time for a toast.”

“You really don’t have to do this Tony-”

“To (Y/N) (L/N).” He raised his glass. “The best business partner and the mother of my company baby.”

You groaned. “You had to make it weird.”

“To (Y/N)!” Tony shouted.

“To (Y/N)!” Everyone repeated, clinking glasses together.

Tony tapped his glass against your own. “Congratulations.” He kissed your cheek, took a drink and disappeared into the crowd.

You drunk your champagne and got ready to face the slew of “congratulations” and questions that were to follow.

Someone tapped your shoulder.

 _Here we go_. You thought as you turned around.

But instead of coming face to face with a proud friend, you met a pair of familiar green eyes.

“May I have a dance?” Loki offered you a hand.

You took it, leaving your empty glass on the bar counter.

He lead you to the center of the dance floor and began to sway, placing a hand on your hip lightly.

“So, you finally stopped lurking in the shadows?” You raised an eyebrow.

“Well, you looked busy, surrounded by all your adoring fans.” Loki smirked. “And I wasn’t lurking, I was exploring. You must know thine enemy if you wish to fight well.”

You rolled your eyes. “Tony is not your enemy.”

“He punched me-”

“And you threw him out a window, after you tried to  control his mind,” you argued. “It was also five years ago.”

“Well, I’ll stop when he quits calling me reindeer games,” Loki muttered under his breath..

You leaned towards him. “So, what did you find?”

“Some rather intriguing books in his library.” Loki twirled you around before pulling you back to him. “Including a special edition of the _Kama Sutra_.”

The air in your lungs thinned. “Anything interesting in there?”

“Nothing I didn’t already know,” he said cheekily, his hand travelling down your lower back.

You licked your bottom lip. “Enlighten me?”

“Gladly,” Loki whispered, lips lingering against your ear.

**^^^^^^**

The car ride home was the exact opposite of the quiet ride to the dinner party.

The tension had stretched and finally snapped when Loki put his hand on the inside of your thigh. He rubbed his slender fingers up and down the smooth skin, leaving goosebumps in his wake.

You glanced at him, a warning etched onto your face. “Loki.” You nodded your head towards the driver, who continued driving seemingly oblivious to what was happening in the back seat.

He cast an innocent glance in your direction and moved his fingers higher. You jumped when his cold fingers brushed over the front of your panties.

“Loki!” You hissed, pushing his hand away. “What are you doing?”

He pulled you closer to him. “Shh.” He traced his fingers over the waistband slowly. “I’m enlightening you.” His thumb brushed over your clit through your panties.

You bit your bottom lip to stifle a moan. Your head lolled against Loki’s shoulder as his fingers continued to rub you in figure-eights.

“You looked exquisite in this dress tonight,” Loki whispered in your ear, and kissed a trail down your neck. “Like a goddess.” His finger pushed your panties to the side and delved a finger into your heat. “ _Beautiful_.” He added a second finger, and you slumped against him.

It was getting a little hard to keep quiet now that his fingers were working you over, scissoring in and out rhythmically.

Loki’s voice was back in your ear again. “You don’t know what you do to me, love.” His fingers moved faster. “I was so tempted to pull you into one of Tony’s private rooms and ravish you.”

Your eyes squeezed shut as heat pooled into your lower stomach. “L-Loki,” you whispered, grinding your hips against his hand.

“Hm?” He asked coyly, slowing his movements.

“Please,” you whined quietly. “Need to-” your sentence was cut off by a moan, which Loki covered smoothly with a cough.

He kissed the underside of your jaw. “I’ve got you.” His fingers sped up, edging you closer  to your high.

The combination of his fingers and cool lips on your hot skin was exactly what you needed to push you over the edge. With a final brush over your clit, you fell over, cumming with a cry muffled by the hand Loki put over your mouth.

“Mmm,” Loki whispered, coaxing you through orgasm.

You leaned your head against his shoulder and sighed.  

Loki fixed your panties and pulled your dress back down. “Oh no love,” he whispered, upon noticing the look of satisfaction on your face, “I am just getting started.” He sucked his fingers into his mouth, a smirk on his face.

**^^^^^^**

You pushed Loki into the apartment, peeling his suit jacket off of him and throwing it aside randomly. He chuckled as you slammed the front door and pressed him against it, lips hungrily attached to his.

“(Y/N),” he mumbled as your hands made their way to his belt, eager to repay him for the stunt he pulled in the car. “Wait.” He grabbed your wrists and held them away.

“What’s wrong?” You asked, slightly breathless and drunk on the taste of his lips.

Loki freed your wrists and cupped your cheeks. “I want to make this night about you. I want to worship your body, like the goddess you are.” His thumb brushed over your cheekbones. “Wanna make love to you.”

You looked up surprised, as his words went straight to your core. His lust-filled eyes met yours, thin green rings surrounding dilated pupils.

“Would you like that?” Loki asked, closing the space between the two of you.

You nodded, mouth dry.

He kissed you, backing you up slowly into the bedroom. His tongue swept along your bottom lip, and just like that you were putty in his hands. You opened your mouth, tongues engaging in a battle you were swiftly losing.

Loki pulled away, teeth tugging your bottom lip as he did, eliciting a throaty moan from you. “I love this dress.” He turned you around, fingers pulling at your zipper. “But you won’t need it anymore.” He pushed the straps off your shoulders and let the fabric fall in a heap onto the floor.  

You stood before  him in only your undergarments and heels. Loki walked around you slowly, his eyes setting your skin ablaze wherever they landed. It was so exposing, so intimate, you wanted to hide; you moved to curve your body inwards, and Loki stopped you gently.

“Don’t,” he said softly, standing in front of you. “It’s just me.”

 _Of course it was_. You blushed at your childish behavior. Loki had seen you naked many times, but still, somehow...this was different. His gaze wasn’t the carnal look he sometimes had after certain days, days when he wanted to release some frustration and you happily helped him. It wasn’t needy, but a longing, loving look so intense, you couldn’t meet it.

Loki brushed a lock of hair from your face. His hand trailed along your neck, traced your collarbones and further, until they reached your breasts, confined by the lacy cups of your bra. He reached behind you and unhooked the strap with ease, eyes dancing as he tossed the fabric behind him.

“You- you are absolutely perfect.” He peppered the skin between your breasts in kisses. “Everything about you is a masterpiece.” He kissed over the swell of your breast, before closing his lips over your nipple.

You moaned loudly as he sucked harshly. “Loki.” You leaned into his touch.

“Handcrafted by the gods themselves.” He moved onto the other breast, showing it the same attention, leaving you a moaning mess. “I could stay like this forever, on my knees worshipping you.”  His lips moved lower, kissing the soft skin of your stomach, nipping it every so often. “However, for this next part, I think you’re gonna need to lie down.”

You cried out as he mouthed your  clothed clit. Your fingers wrapped into his hair and tugged tightly.

Loki looked up at you, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. “Come on, love.” He led you to the bed and pushed you down on top of it.

You watched him, chest heaving, as he slowly loosened his tie and pulled it over his head.

“Hands,” he said quietly and you offered them readily. “Good girl,” he kissed your wrists, before wrapping the green material around them. “Keep them up for me.” He tied your hands to the headboard.  

Loki unbuttoned his shirt slowly, eyes still on you every moment. He cast the black shirt aside and stared at your body, spread out on the bed, waiting for him. Finally, _finally_ , when it seemed like you would burst from anticipation, he climbed onto the bed.

His hands were back on your body in an instant, fingers following every curve of your body, his lips not far behind. Oh, how you longed to run your hand through his hair and over his slender shoulders.

“Hm…” Loki nipped your neck, earning a gasp from you. “I’ve got a proposal for you,” he said against your skin, tongue peeking between his lips to soothe the sting. “Would you like to hear it?”

You nodded.

“Use your words.” He sucked a mark into your skin.

“Y-yes,” you hadn’t meant for the words to come out as a whine, but you couldn’t help it, Loki’s fingers were working magic on your skin.

His lips moved lower, ghosting over your chest and stomach until they came to rest on your hip. “I pleasured you with my fingers once tonight.” He kissed your hips and moved to your inner thighs, skipping the place you wanted him the most. “Do you think I could do the same with my tongue?” Loki looked up at you and the sight was nearly enough to send you spiraling once again.

“You’ve said it yourself,” you fought to keep your voice level, even though your entire body was tingling with anticipation, “you’ve got a silver tongue.”

Loki laughed against your thigh. “Yes I have, let’s see what it can do. Shall we?” He hooked his fingers into the waistband of your panties and pulled them off, tucking them into the pocket of his pants. “Don’t worry, you’ll get them back,” he said once he spotted your look of indignation.

He spread your folds with his fingers and blew on your core. You sucked in a breath, hands straining against the tie. “All this for me?” He collected your arousal on his fingertip and licked it off, maintaining eye contact with you.

“S-stop teasing me.” You stared up at the ceiling, knowing this would be over before it started if you kept your eyes on him.

“Your wish is my command.” He smirked up at you, before wrapping his lips around your sensitive bundle of nerves.

Your mouth fell open in a silent scream, hips moving up involuntarily at the sensation. Loki gripped your hips and held them down, movements never ceasing for a moment. He used his tongue and teeth alternately on your clit, causing you to grind against his mouth.

“Sweet as honey,” Loki mumbled, before thrusting his tongue past your folds. He grabbed your thighs and hooked them over his shoulders, the new angle allowed his tongue to go deeper.

A ragged moan left your lips as Loki flattened his tongue against your clit and moved his head from side to side. His fingers dug into your hips as he held you tightly against his mouth.

You wrapped your fingers around the bars of the headboard.“‘M gonna-”

“I know.” Loki said, voice vibrating against you. “You gonna cum for me, love?” He added two fingers and began moving them swiftly.

Pleasure flooded your senses, you shut your eyes, focusing on the feeling of his fingers fucking you and his tongue licking languid circles over your clit. His teeth raked over the sensitive bundle of nerves lightly and you were done for.

He looked up at you, watching as the pleasure overtook you. “That’s it.” His fingers never slowed, increasing your orgasm by ten fold.

Loki loved these moments, watching you fall over the edge, enraptured in pleasure. He loved that he was the one to make you feel this way. He loved seeing you come undone.

It wasn’t until after you were reduced to a panting, moaning mess, and the feeling of his fingers and tongue were almost painful, that Loki pulled away. He kissed down your legs slowly, pausing to take your heels off before rocking back onto his knees, a grin on his face. He pushed the hair from your face and kissed you slowly; you could taste your arousal on his lips.

“Think you can handle anymore?” He asked, running his thumb over your bottom lip, which was ragged from your teeth.

You nodded. “Watcha got?”

“I’m glad you asked.” Loki ground his hips into yours.

You held your hands up. “Can you untie me? I wanna touch you.”

“As you wish.” He reached up and undid the knot keeping your hands together. “You okay?”

You nodded, and rubbed your chafing wrists. “Better now.” You ran your fingers through his hair and pulled his hips closer to you.

Loki shallowly snapped his hips against yours and swallowed your moan with a kiss. Your fingers clumsily undid his belt buckle and pants and pushed them down roughly.

“Well someone is eager.” Loki kicked off his pants and settled above you.

You palmed his length through his boxers, and he cursed under his breath. “Yeah, it seems that way,” you grinned, adding more pressure. He dropped his head into your shoulder, as you reached into his boxers and wrapped your hand around your length. “Let me take care of you.”

“Wanna be inside you,” Loki groaned as you flicked your wrist.

“Patience.” Your hand moved faster, the other pulling his face up to yours. Loki kissed you roughly, pulling your lips between his teeth. He bucked his hips into your hand, moaning needily against your lips.

“Not gonna last much longer if you keep going,” he bit your shoulder. “And I want to be deep inside you when I cum. Wanna fill you up- wanna- _God_ , you are such  a tease.”

You smirked, swiping your thumb over the head of his cock, and relishing in the reaction. “Yeah?”

“Yes- _fuck_! Come on (Y/N).” Loki’s voice came out as a desperate plea.

You pushed his boxers down and surrendered control to him. Loki sighed in relief and rested his forehead against yours.

“You ready?” He asked, lining himself up with your entrance.

You nodded, lacing your fingers with his.

Loki pinned your hands above your head and thrusted into you. Your back arched, pressing your chests together. His pace started out with slow deep thrusts, he pulled all the way out, before thrusting in again. You moaned loudly, grinding your hips into his own.

“Mmm, you feel so good,” Loki groaned, thrusting harder. “So good wrapped around me.” His head nuzzled into your neck, nipping at the skin there.

“Loki,” you moaned as he stretched you out, deliciously filling you up. Your fingers squeezed his tightly as waves of pleasure overtook you.

“I have waited hours to feel you.” His words were accompanied by a particularly hard thrust that had your mind reeling. “The moment I saw you in that dress, I wanted to bend you over this bed- but we had to go to that damned dinner party, where you teased me the entire night.” His movements had sped up, becoming slightly animalistic. “But here we are.” He pulled away, leaving you with a sudden empty feeling.

Loki’s fingers dug into your waist as he flipped you over onto your hands and knees. He licked up your back slowly, before thrusting back into you. One hand twisted into your hair, the other wrapped around your waist to rub your clit quickly. You fell face first into the pillows, too tired to support your own weight.

“Such a nice view.” He kissed the back of your neck.

You ground back against him, fingers twisting into the silk sheets. “Close,” you whined, voice breaking.

“So am I.” Loki grunted, snapping his hips against yours harder and faster. His hand left your hair and gripped your waist tightly, sure to leave bruises in the morning.

The impending orgasm built up like a dam about to burst. You involuntarily clenched around Loki’s cock causing his pace to stutter slightly. His thrusts became sloppy, the rhythm lost; you could tell he was right on the edge. He thrust deeply one last time and buried himself inside of you, cumming in thick, hot spurts with a groan.

You came with him, this orgasm somehow stronger than the other two combined. Your senses were momentarily dulled by the euphoric feeling flooding through your body. Loki rode your highs out, thrusting shallowly and falling on top of you, pinning you under his sweaty body.

“Too hot,” you mumbled as he rest his forehead on your shoulder. “Get off.”

He pulled out and rolled onto his side. “Better?” He asked, running his fingertips over the ridges of your spine.

You nodded, exhaustion pulling at your eyelids. “If this is what happens every time I put on that dress, I will definitely wear it more often.”

Loki laughed. “Please do.” He pulled you on top of him and ran his fingers through your hair. “I wasn’t too rough with you or anything?” He brought your wrist to his lips and kissed the light bruise already forming.

“No,” you mumbled sleepily, resting your head on his shoulder and wrapping a leg around his waist.

“Are you sure, I can always tie the knot looser-”

You covered his mouth with your hand. “It was perfect.”

“Just like you.” Loki kissed your forehead.

You groaned at the cheesy line.

“I love you,” he whispered, absentmindedly twirling a piece of your hair between his fingers.

“And I love you,” you whispered back, sleep already pulling you away.

Loki continued to play with your hair as you fell asleep, wondering to himself just how he got so damn lucky.


End file.
